td_deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama All Stars
Total Drama All Stars is a fan-based competition based on the Total Drama season of the same name. It was created and maintained by Hey-Hollywood. Overview This season involved eighteen contestants designed by various artists on deviantART. Artists were asked to create a character, fill out an application, and submit it to Hey-Hollywood. He then chose his favorite contestants and revealed the final cast in a group photo. When asked how he chose the cast, Hey-Hollywood said he wanted a diverse cast full of active participants, which he believed would result in a competition that is as fun for the viewers as it is for the participants. As evidenced by TDAS' popularity, this was an effective method of casting. As soon as the cast was revealed, the competition began! The contestants were divided into two teams: the Heroes and the Villains. Contestants were encouraged to collaborate with their teams for each competition, but often chose pair off or simply complete challenges on their own. Challenges were assigned (roughly) every ten days, though deadlines were extended when necessary. After each challenge, the pictures from both teams were judged by a panel of judges--the team with the single best picture was considered the winning team. The winning team won invincibility; and, the losing team would vote out a member. Similar to the source material, however, the winning team had to nominate one contestant to Exile Island. Being exiled gave them a chance to look for an immunity idol to possibily save theirselves from being eliminated later on in the competition, the immunity idols all died once the merge hit. At some point in the competition, the teams were dissolved. After the merge, immunity could only be won by an individual rather than a team, but many still continued to collaborate. The challenges continued until only two were left to compete in a final challenge where the last one standing won... 1,000 points! Elimination In TDAS, challenges were posted on a semi-regular basis by Hey-Hollywood. The competition and judging process were described as follows: "For the pictures you can be as creative as possible, draw yourself competing in the challenge shown in the episode. Pretty simple. '' You can draw other characters in your submission, you can even collaborate with another person on your team. I and some other fellow artists, will work together and decide on the best picture. Whichever team has that picture will be the winning team for the week! The other team will have to vote someone from their team out, who will then be forced to take the Flush of Shame and leave the island forever. Tragic. Characters ''For more about this section, visit List of TDAS Characters There are eighteen contestants, a host (Hey-Hollywood as himself) a chef (P1NETHREE as himself) and a few surprise guests. Though it is common for competitions like this one to only allow one character per artist, Hey-Hollywood accepted multiple characters for some. This is likely because he knew they'd be active participants. INSERT CAST TABLE Challenges For more information about this section, visit List of TDAS Challenges There were thirteen challenges, plus an optional extra challenge for the eliminated contestants. Contestants would compete in challenges by drawing their original character completing the designated task.This competition, unlike many of its kind, chose to recreate specific challenges from all seasons of Total Drama, rather than just copying the challenges from its namesake. Challenges were adapted to their setting (the Island) as necessary, and often had small changes to promote character development and drama. Trivia Gallery Peanut Gallery.png Merge Day.png Web of Losers.png